


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by LunaTheDarkAngel



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, IshiHime Week, Souken shows up for like five seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheDarkAngel/pseuds/LunaTheDarkAngel
Summary: Here's a story I got around to writing for IshiHime Week Day 6 - Fantasy!
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu
Kudos: 7
Collections: IshiHime Week 2020





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

“Orihime, wait up!”

Orihime stopped jogging, bouncing in place. She was so excited. “Hurry, big brother! We don’t want to be late!”

Sora shook his head as he caught up to her. Orihime grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

“Orihime, it’s okay if we’re a bit late There’s no rush,” Sora tried to tell her but he made no attempt to stop her.

“Better early than late, right? I want to make sure they like me!”

She and Uryuu (It felt nice to call him that~) had been dating for a little over a month and she was finally going to meet his parents for the first time. And Uryuu was going to meet Sora. She was nervous but a good nervous, like when you’re on a roller coaster and you think you’re going to throw up but you’re having fun so you don’t mind.

She looked over her shoulder at Sora. “You have to be nice to Uryuu!”

“I will. I will. I’m just glad to finally see the person you talk about so much.”

Orihime thought on that. Did she talk about Uryuu a lot? Probably but she wanted Sora to know how great he was. Like how he made really cute clothes or how he sometimes turned really red and it made him look like a tomato. She liked tomatoes and she liked Uryuu so win-win.

Coming to a halt, Orihime looked up at the large house before them. Wow, Uryuu’s house was so big. She could probably fit five of their apartments in it. The two strolled up to the front door and Orihime rang the doorbell before standing up straight.

Sora patted her on the head. “Relax. They’ll love you.”

She hoped so.

The door opened and a woman with long black hair came forward. She smiled at the two of them before bowing.

“Hello, you must be Orihime and Sora. I’m Kanae Ishida, Uryuu’s mother.”

Uryuu’s mother? No wonder she was so pretty! Orihime bowed. “I’m Orihime Inoue! Nice to meet you!” She held out the tote bag she brought. “I brought cookies.”

“Oh, how nice. Thank you,” Kanae said, taking the tote bag. “Please come in.”

She turned around and beckoned them to follow her. Orihime and Sora followed her through the hallways, marveling at all of the different items.

“What a pretty house. It can’t be fun to clean,” Orihime muttered.

Kanae smiled at her. “It isn’t so bad. I enjoy cleaning. It relaxes me. Oh.” Kanae stopped when she spotted a man with white hair, sitting at an enormous table. Was this where they were going to eat dinner? “Ryuuken, Orihime and Sora are here.”

Ryuuken lowered the newspaper he had been reading, silently inspecting the two siblings. Orihime stared back at him, marveling at how similar he was to Uryuu.

Orihime bowed. “Hello, I’m Orihime Inoue!” Orihime stood up straight and gestured to Sora. “And this is my brother, Sora. He says I talk about Uryuu a lot but it’s only because I really like him.”

"Orihime, we have to work on your oversharing habit,” Sora told her, bowing to the two.

“It’s fine,” Ryuuken said, placing the newspaper on the table. “Uryuu talks about her a lot as well.”

“Nothing but good things,” Kanae insisted. Orihime couldn’t contain the grin on her face when she thought on Uryuu talking about her. "I’ll go put these in the kitchen. Uryuu should be down in a moment.”

“I’ve got him.” Ryuuken cupped his mouth with his hand and called out, “Would you like to hear about the first time Uryuu tried to sew something by himself?”

Orihime wanted to say yes but the sound of thundering footsteps caught her off guard. Soon, Uryuu was in the dining hall and running up to his father.

“Don’t you dare,” Uryuu hissed.

“If you had been down here to greet our guests, I wouldn’t have had to bring it up,” Ryuuken argued.

Kanae nodded. "You should have been here to greet them.”

Uryuu looked at Kanae, like a sad puppy, before he bowed his head. “Yes, mother. I’m sorry.”

Orihime stuck up for him. “It’s okay, Uryuu. I got to meet your mom and she’s really nice and pretty, like you.”

Uryuu’s face went that cute shade of red as he started stammering out a bunch of words that Orihime couldn’t understand. Ryuuken placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him, “Breathe.” Uryuu did as he was told, taking in several deep breaths.

Kanae just laughed. “Well, I’ll make sure dinner is ready before Souken gets here. Why don’t you entertain our guests, Uryuu?”

Uryuu nodded, still taking in deep breaths, and Ryuuken stood up. “I’ll help,” the older man said.

She pecked Ryuuken on the cheek. “Thank you.” Ryuuken didn’t reply as he walked off to the kitchen. Kanae followed him, saying, “We’re still waiting on Uryuu’s grandfather. He should be here soon. Please relax.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Kanae,” Sora said before turning to Uryuu. “Nice to meet you, Uryuu. I’m Sora.”

Uryuu walked over to Sora, bowing when he was in front of him. “A pleasure. I’m Uryuu Ishida. Thank you for coming.”

“Well, I had to meet the person Orihime tells me so much about.”

That reminded Orihime! Orihime zoomed over to Uryuu, hugging his arm. “You talk to your parents about me!” she exclaimed.

Uryuu adjusted his glasses with his free hand. “I…well…it’s only fair they know about you…”

“What do you say? I tell Sora about how shiny your eyes are and how cool you look when you wear your robes and…”

“You…” A wobbly smile spread across Uryuu’s lips. “…you think I look cool in my Quincy uniform?”

“Of course.” What a silly question.

Scratching his cheek, Uryuu stammered, “Ah, w-well…I’ve told them about how kind you are and how strong you are and how smart and…” He covered his face with his hand, trying to hide his blush. “…ah…there’s so many things to say…”

Orihime’s grin grew as she squeezed Uryuu’s arm tighter. He seemed to relax into the hug, resting his head on hers. The two stayed like that for a while until Sora cleared his throat.

Uryuu squeaked, standing at attention. “I-I apologize. I didn’t mean to…” The doorbell rang, cutting off whatever he was going to say next. “Ah! That’s probably grandfather. Please wait here.”

Orihime let go of his arm and Uryuu rushed to the front door. She looked at Sora, asking, “Isn’t he great?”

Her brother smiled at her but something about it was off.

“He’s really nice and he cares about you a lot.” He gave Orihime another pat on the head, whispering, “I’m happy you found him.”

She didn’t understand. That was a good thing so why did he seem sad?

She didn’t have time to think about it because Uryuu walked in with an elderly man. He looked like Uryuu, too! Now she knew what Uryuu would look like forever!

Uryuu gestured to the man. “Please meet my grandfather.”

“Souken Ishida. Nice to meet you,” he said, bowing to the two.

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Souken!”

“Nice to meet you.”

Orihime glanced at her brother, the smile on his face no longer strained. She’d ask him later what was bothering him but for now, they would just have fun.

…

…

…

"And then we had dinner with Uryuu’s family. It was super yummy and we had a lot of fun!”

Orihime thought on what else had happened in her dream but that was all she could remember. The rest was fuzzy. Still, that was enough, right? She looked at Sora’s picture on the altar and smiled.

“I didn’t get to ask the you in the dream why you were so sad but I think I know.” There was a knock on the door and she stood up, waving to Sora. “I have a date with Uryuu! Tell you all about it when I come home!”

Orihime ran to the front door, opening it wide. “Uryuu!”

“Hello, Orihime. How are you?” he asked.

“Great! While we head to the mall, I want to tell you about a nice dream I had!”

She went to put on her outdoor shoes but Uryuu held out his hand and stopped her. “Ah, before that…may I…” Uryuu rubbed his hands together. “…may I speak with your brother?”

Orihime blinked at the strange request. He didn’t normally ask to do that unless he was already in the apartment. She stood out of the way.

“Sure. I just finished talking with him.”

Uryuu came inside, putting on the house slippers, and followed her to the altar. When they reached the altar, they knelt in front of it and Uryuu bowed his head to the ground.

“Hello. I know I’ve introduced myself before but I wanted to do so again. My name is Uryuu Ishida. I’m dating Orihime and I treasure her dearly. Please know, I will do everything in my power to protect her and see that she is happy for the rest of our lives.”

Orihime’s chest felt warm as she listened to the declaration. This was strange. She didn’t doubt that Uryuu felt that way but the way he said it was so earnest, like he had to make sure Sora knew how much he cared for her. But why would he need to say that right now? Maybe…

“Uryuu…” He didn’t raise his head but he glanced over at her. “…Did you…have a nice dream last night, too?”

Slowly sitting up, Uryuu nodded, a wistful smile on his face. “A dream…about our families meeting?”

“A fun dinner…” Orihime wiped at her eyes before she would start crying. “…with everyone.” She scooted closer to Uryuu then placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes when she felt him place his head on hers. “…Can I talk to your mother and grandfather later?” Tell them how kind you are? How much I adore you? How I’m grateful they helped bring you into my world?

“I think they’d like that.”

Orihime opened her eyes, looking at Sora’s picture.

“He told me that he was happy I found you.”

Silently, Uryuu grabbed her hand. Orihime squeezed back, smiling when Uryuu said, “Mother and Grandfather said the same."


End file.
